The invention relates generally to a tool for searching for digital documents in an interactive and visual way. Examples of digital documents include: photographs, product descriptions, or webpages. For example this tool may be used on a mobile device to search for furniture available for sale via an online retailer.
More specifically, this invention relates to document retrieval with relevance feedback.
Current computer search technologies allow users to perform queries and respond to those queries with an ordered list of results. The queries may be in the form of a structured query language, natural language text, speech, or a reference image. However, the results returned often do not satisfy the user's search goal. The user then proceeds to refine or modify the query in an attempt to better achieve desired goals.